Another day in the Uzumaki household
by TamaChi-Neko
Summary: It's been 25 years since the war. Naruto has his own family that he cares and love. This story happens after his children finish their mission and he is going back home. -Bad summary- -oneshot-


The sound of bones cracking was head throughout the room as the blond man stretches his sore muscles. Look at the office wall, he notice that it was already pass 5 o'clock. 'Wow! Time flies when you're a hokage huh?' 'since I finished my work early why not I go home to my lovely family~' grinning as he said those words out loud. What he fails to notice is a certain pink haired woman walking in his office. 'Ahem! If you have so much time why don't you sign these documents Naruto-kun?' "WHAT?! Bu-but sakura-chan… Can't it wait until tomorrow~?' giving her one of his goofy smile. 'No! I need it sign or not I'm unable to..' –knock- -knock- 'I'm sorry to interrupt you hokage-sama but I would like give my team's report on our mission as sensei is in the hospital treating his injuries' a raven hair girl, who is around the age of 15, enters the room giving him a set of documents that seems to be the report of said mission. 'Thank you Sakiko-chan~ you don't have to be so formal as we are like family. Right Sakura-chan?' smiling as he read the report. 'You're welcome Naruto-san. Urmm…. Oka-san are you coming back for dinner tonight?' turning her head towards Sakura. 'I'm sorry dear.. but it seems like the hospital need me tonight and…' 'Give me the documents Sakura' Naruto stop her as he sees Sakiko's matching black eyes watering as she heard her mother unable to come home. 'I'll sign it and you should go home. You've been in the hospital for almost a week now and I think they can stand a night without you' winking towards Sakiko ask she give him a small smile with a blush after hearing it. After couple minutes signing the documents, Naruto excuse Sakura and her daughter. He smiles as he think of how happy his friend is right now.

After the war, Sakura becomes really depress as she not only loss her comrades, but also her love. Sasuke was no longer the same and we were able to capture him before he destroyed the village. But Sakura still loves him and she still wants to have a family with him. So she took some of his genes and well… long story short, she gave birth to four of Sasuke's children. All of them are different in age. Sasuke (in prison) knows about this and felt guilty for Sakura. Well, she does bring the kids to visit him once or twice a month so he can see his children. Somehow it made him reflect his actions.

Back in the present, Naruto walks around the village before going home. He was happy as the villages are able to return to their daily life and continue the peace of the nation. All the four nations are in strong bonds after the war and there is hardly any quarrelling. As he walks he noticed a group of kids at the corner of. What piss him the most is the group is bullying a girl with raven colour hair and eyes which are violet as lavender. If looks can kill, she is doing it. 'He kids you shou-..' ' HEY! Yo-you shouldn't bu-bully her just because she lives alone!' Naruto was interrupt by a blond haired boy interrupt him. All the other kids turn around and look at him. Still hidden in the corner, Naruto look at the boy who is no older than 15 years old. He smirks as he sees his son try to take down a group of mischief kids that are around his age. His looks almost similar like him, only different are the eyes. He has his mother's eye that can activate the byakugan. Naruto was about to call of the fight when all of them disappear. Turning his head he was about to talk to the girl when another blond appear next to her. 'Hey, are you all right Tsukaki?' said the blond. 'Yes, thank you for your hand Hikari-san. But aren't you worried about your brother?' 'Puft.. him?' flipping one of her pony tails. 'I'm not that worry. He'll come home with a scratch or two. He's not weak. You should know since you are his team mate right Tsukaki?' smiling as she look at Tsukaki. 'Yes, he is not weak. During the mission last week he was the one that save us. If it's not for his mistake of throwing the kunai, we could have been trap in the cave.' 'hahaha.. that's my brother' she laugh out loud. Naruto sigh as he heard that from her daughter. Her character is completely opposite of her twin brother. Even though she looks like him (think of naruto in sexy-no-jutsu), but she is more brave and carefree than him. She even graduated the academy at the age of 10. This worried Naruto in the past knowing that his daughter is a genius.

As they were talking a small boy pull Hikari's shirt. 'Nee-chan I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat before going home?' 'I'm sorry Minoru-kun.. but nee-chan is broke' taking out her wallet to show that prove. The young boy pouts and folds him small arms showing how stubborn he is. 'Well, if you want we can go to the bakery. My treat' said Tsukaki. "Hey kids, how about I bring you to the bakery. MY treat' said Naruto. 'Daddy!' Minoru jump towards his father's arm. 'How is my boy? Did you do anything fun today in the academy?' Naruto raffles his son's black hair. 'Yeap! I learn how to throw the kunai and also chakra control!' he giggles as he said it to his father. 'Good good. You can show me when we get home. But now, how about all of us go to the bakery to get something to eat?' He said it and all of them walk towards the bakery. On the way back, Naruto was able to ask her daughter about the S-rank mission that she went. She told him every detail of it and that made him more worried than ever as he knows that she got injured during the mission.

Entering the Uzumaki household, Naruto was tired as he had to entertain both of his children all the way back. 'Tadaima…' all of them said at onece. 'Okairi, how was your day Naruto-kun?' a sweet smile greeted them at the front door. 'It was the usual, how come your home Hinata-chan? I thought you have a meeting in the Hyuuga household?' 'Oh, the meeting was cancel since Hanabi-chan and outo-san had an argument about her going out with Konohamaru-kun.' Naruto give his wife a loving kiss on the lips that felt like heaven. Never a day that he regrets marrying Hinata Hyuuga, even though he had to fight for it. 'Ahem, outo-san; oka-san we have kids under age here' Hikari points her fingers to Minoru, who's eyes are now sparkle like diamonds. Both parents blush and look at the other direction. 'A…a…a… Mi-mimoru-kun how was your da-day today?' Hinata try to change the subject. 'It was great mommy! I learn how to use the kunai and chakra control! Want to see it?' Little Minoru took out a kunai from his back and throw across the room greasing Hikaru's face. 'He-hey! look at where you're throwing that thing!' Hikaru wipe out the fresh cut that he received from his little brother. 'Oh come on Hikaru, it's just a scratch.' Both Hikaru and Hikari start arguing about injuries. Hinata and Naruto shake their head as the twins argue and fail to notice that their younger son was at the verge of crying. When Hinata look down, Minoru's ocean blue eyes was full of tears. 'Cal-calm down Minoru-kun. It's not your fault' 'yeah Minoru, stop crying' Hikari said and try comfort her brother. Hikaru gave him his kunai and smiling said 'Minato, it's not your fault bit you shouldn't throw kunai in the house. How about we practice it tomorrow?' Minoru stop crying and hug Hikaru. 'Really? You'll train with me?' Hikari place her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. 'Yeap, both me and Hikaru will help you train tomorrow.'

'Did I hear someone said training?' All heads turn towards the front door seeing a red headed man enter the house. 'Okairi Kohaku-kun.' Hinata was the first to welcome him like she did with the other household members. 'Tadaima oba-san. Is dinner ready?' 'Oh I almost forgot about it!' Hinata ran back to the kitchen. Kohaku enter the living room when all the Uzumaki children stumble him to the ground. 'Ne-ne Kohaku-nii did you buy me anything?' Hikari said. 'yeap, I bought all of you something' as he pull out gifts from his bag. He smile as he pass around the gifts. Naruto smile as he remembers the day that he adopted Kohaku. Even though he is Kohaku's adopted father, by blood he is still an Uzumaki. He was Karin's son and apparently Karin is Naruto's cousin. So that makes them family. Koharu is a mistake made by Karin with Sasuke. After giving birth to him, she disappears and left Koharu in Naruto's care. They do contact with each other after Koharu turn 10. Naruto snapped out of his memory lane when he hears Hinata calls out the rest of the family to eat dinner. All of them sat at the table talking and giggling as they have their dinner like all the other nights that they have. For them, it's just another day in the Uzumaki household.

* * *

Please excuse my grammar and spelling. This is my first time writing so it may not be good at all. Comments if you like it or hate it. :)


End file.
